Fanon:Alex Conrad (Ahurewa)
"All my life, it had seemed as though I was always doomed to come out on the short end of the stick. The amount of bad luck in my life was equivalent to breaking three mirrors when I was six months old. Then, I met the Na'vi. The word 'jinx' was foreign to them. They didn't seem to care that I screwed up all the time, they actually expected it. After a while, I forgot I'd ever had the title." - Former Army sergeant Alex Conrad, speaking his final video log before the battle for Pandora Alex Conrad was born somewhere on Earth approximately 26 and a half years before the battle for Pandora. Throughout his life he considered himself a jinx, as bad luck seemed to always be close behind him. He was sent into the Avatar program days before Jake Sully's departure for reasons he did not know, and frankly didn't care as being a soldier was the only thing he knew how to do and an IED blast had ripped apart one of his knees, leaving him unable to continue his duties. Like Jake he received only minimal training in Na'vi culture and in the avatar, and ran into the same issues upon his arrival. Like Jake, Alex fell in love with the Omaticaya, specifically a young huntress named Amanti. Unlike Jake, Alex refused to spy on the Na'vi, as he felt that it would only bring bad luck to both sides. Instead, he focused only on helping Dr. Augustine by studying the more warrior-like aspects of Na'vi life that she had not had access to. Eventually, Alex completed his Na'vi training, bonding with his ikran one week before Ouaritch's deadline. He became a full member of the Omaticaya clan along with Jake, but when he told Amanti that she was the only Na'vi he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, she said that he had to prove himself before she would accept him. Alex got his chance when the RDA attacked Hometree. Alex helped with the defense as best he could, saving many Na'vi before being cut off. When he came back along with Jake and an injured Grace, he asked Amanti if she would take him. She said that she would, but the upcoming battle meant they couldn't mate until it was over. During the battle, Alex, who had proved himself an extremely capable ikran rider, participated in Jake's aerial assault on the gunships, shooting down several on his own. Then he heard that Amanti was fighting alone on the ground. He flew to assist, helping her defeat the human battlesuit she was fighting. However, Amanti was seriously injured when the human driver shot her in the stomach with a pistol. In a fit of rage Alex killed the pilot, then use scraps of his loincloth to plug the wound as best he could before carrying Amanti to safety. By this time the battle was over, and through a lot of begging, Alex convinced the Na'vi to allow the human doctors, with their superior medical training and facilities, to heal Amanti, who survived. While at the human base keeping watch over his mate-to-be, Alex found his records, which revelaed htat he had been brought into the avatar program to replace his twin sister, who he had not seen since he was a teenager. He had thought her dead, but the file revealed that she was only seriously injured. He mangaed to send word to have her sent to Pandora to join him. Alex then became a full Na'vi, burning his human body. He took the Na'vi name Ahurewa, and he and Amanti mated soon afterwards.